


You killed her?!

by ShieldsAndArrows



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble, also i'm v sorry i havent actually played mgs3 so things might be pretty off?, i had a sad idea, its 1am, man really sorry if this is wrong, theres a brief 'fight' but i wouldn't call it much of a fight tbh, what elso to tag this as?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldsAndArrows/pseuds/ShieldsAndArrows
Summary: Adam finds out that the Boss was his mom after finding a photograph of course the moment he finds out also happens to be after her death with Snake being in the same room as him.





	

,,wait.’’

The Major was standing in silence, holding an old photograph in his hand, Snake watching him take in the information quietly, the blonde kids hands shaking slightly as he looked up at the other man watching him

,,The Boss.’’ he started 

,,she was my mother?’’ Snake didn’t offer any reply but simply gave him a small look of what seemed like what? Regret?

,,Snake’’

,,Snake, why?-’’ his facial expression didn’t change and Ocelot suddenly looked like realization had struck down on him, Snake turned his head slightly to the side

,,no- no wait.’’

,,Snake’’

,,Adam.’’ his first input on the situation currently unfolding

,,y-you?’’ disbelief turned into anger but the next thing happening wasn’t something that John had betted on

,,You killed her?!’’ the boy was at his throat, overthrowing him and pushing Snake against the floor, gloved fingers pressing against his skin

,,Ocelot!’’ Snake managed to twist around so he at least could grab his hands before Adam managed to land any blows, still screaming though

,,you killed my mother!’’

Removing the kid from himself wasn’t hard, he had somehow managed to cast off any sense of CQC knowledge- how could Snake blame him though? In a sense he was still nowhere near being an adult

He let out an angry shout as Snake twisted him around and held an arm behind his back, against the wall and if he wasn’t crying before he most certainly was now.

,,you killed her’’ 

assuming that Ocelot had calmed down, Snake let go of him and stepped back as Adam turned around to face him again

instead of doing anything brash like trying to attack him again however the man settled on sitting down on the floor grabbing his barrett and taking it off and taking the chain with the removed bullet and angrily flinging it at Snake glaring up at the man

,,I-I hate you...''


End file.
